


Missing Ache

by bleedinglight



Series: Snippets of KHUx [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mentioned Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus is a pure boy, khux spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: He was alone for as long as he could remember. No one wanted to be his friend. They all seemed to stay away from him, never coming close. The only use he had was his power and even then—it only seemed to make everyone afraid. What use did he have overall? (He should have died in the War.)
Relationships: Brain & Ephemer & Lauriam & Skuld & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Darkness & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Snippets of KHUx [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Missing Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Until these ideas of the latest KHUx are out of my head, more might keep coming.
> 
> This is a side story to [Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305492).

For as long as he could remember, he was always alone.  
  


The only person who was his only form of socialization was Gula. But even then, it wasn’t as if Ventus could see Gula often—not with him fulfilling his Foreteller duties. There were times Gula would come see him, make sure he was being taught properly despite being young himself. Ventus looked up to him. For him, Gula was like his brother. He adored the Foreteller, though he wasn’t sure how the Foreteller felt about him. Sometimes, it felt as if he was a bother. That Gula only seemed to help him out of pity when no one else seemed to want to come near him.  
  


( _“How come no one wants to be my friend?”  
_

_There was a pause.  
  
_

_Then a gentle hand ruffling his hair.  
_

_“No one can readily accept anything they’re uncertain of.”_ )  
  


Even as Ventus grew up, becoming one of the more younger Keyblade Wielders, no one seemed to bat an eye at him. They could feel his power. They knew there was something wrong with him. They only ever sought him out whenever they needed his power for missions, but after that, they don’t dare come close to him again.  
  


It made him feel as if he had done something wrong.  
  


As if he shouldn’t even exist.  
  


To be honest, Ventus didn’t care about the war. From what bits Gula told him, it was inevitable. All he really wanted was to have a friend. Just one would do.  
  


_He just didn’t want to be alone anymore.  
_

Chirithy was his constant companion after Gula seemed to disappear. The tiny creature did its best to cheer Ventus up. Did everything it could to take away his worries and make him smile. ( _“You have the brightest smile, Ven!”_ ) And he appreciated it. He adored Chirithy more than anything. He helped keep the Nightmares away. He helped Ventus train harder, make him realize that Missing Ache wasn’t mean to be a Keyblade of Darkness.  
  


It represented Ventus’ heart, after all.  
  


 _Missing Ache_.  
  


His heart ached for friendship. For companionship.  
  


And he finally got that when Ava chose him to become a Dandelion, letting him meet the others who were also chosen.  
  


( _He could feel a chill creeping down his spine. Something seemed to muddle his mind, clouding it from any coherent thought.  
_

_The light faded from his eyes.  
  
_

_“Hello?” A girl’s voice called out.  
_

_Darkness circled around him.  
  
_

_“Pick it up.”  
_

_Its voice echoed within him and he could feel his feet moving on its own. His fingers curled around the edge of a book. The weight of it felt heavy, as if it knew that the book wasn’t meant for him to hold.  
  
_

_That it truly belonged to another.  
_

_“Why…?  
  
_

_“…Lauriam…”_ )  
  


Ephemer.  
  


Skuld.  
  


Lauriam.  
  


Brain.  
  


Ventus felt a companionship with them that he didn’t expect to get from anyone else. There was something comforting about them that made his heart feel lighter. Lauriam was like a big brother, reminding him bits and bits of Gula. Brain was a little more serious, but took time to help Ventus read and do his best to engage him in their meetings. Skuld was an older sister and there were times she made him think of a mother. She would be the one to tuck him into bed at night, the one to indulge him on his childish whims. Ephemer—their leader—was a little harder to get to know. He was there to help Ventus adjust, being one of his first friends and always tried to make him feel included.  
  


He treasured all of them.  
  


But he also felt different from them other than being the youngest.  
  


Rather, he felt like they tried to keep him at a distance.  
  


Lauriam set off on some days to look for his missing sister— _Strelitzia_.  
  


Ephemer would go off to meet one of the Keyblade Wielders that he was close to.  
  


Brain buried his nose in his Book of Prophecies.  
  


Only Skuld really spent any time with him. Neither of them had a goal in mind for what they wanted to do. She would sit with him, read with him. Out of everyone, Ventus could honestly say she was the one he felt closest to.  
  


( _“Then next time it snows, we can build a snowman.”  
_

_Ventus perked up at that. “Really?!”  
  
_

_“Yeah,” she giggled, ruffling his hair. “It’ll be fun.”_ )  
  


All it took was one moment for his reality to come crashing down around him.  
  


_You were never meant to be a Dandelion.  
_

_The role belonged to Streltizia—Lauriam’s sister.  
  
_

_You have no place here.  
_

_You do not belong here.  
  
_

**_Liar.  
  
_ **

It hurt.  
  


His heart ached.  
  


He barely felt Skuld’s hands on his shoulder, trying to steady him. He could barely feel Brain standing next to him, trying to talk to him. He faintly heard Ephemer’s voice—all three of their voices calling out to him. But their voices were nothing but ringing in his ears.  
  


_Strelitzia. Lauriam’s sister.  
_

_The true Dandelion.  
  
_

_If she was meant to be here, then…he was meant to die. He wasn’t meant to be here at all. He didn’t belong here. This wasn’t his role. It was never his role. So, why…  
_

**_Why did he live when she had to die?  
_ ** ****

He slept.  
  


He remembered.  
  


Ventus hid his face against his hands, desperately trying not to sob. He could remember Darkness clinging onto him, sinking its claws deeper into his heart. He remembered watching as this girl with vibrant orange hair in a pristine white dress collapse to the ground, the light leaving her eyes. He could remember her calling out a name.  
  


A name he didn’t think much of it until now.  
  


_“Lauriam…”  
_

Ventus curled more into himself, trying to muffle his sobs so that he doesn’t alert Skuld. What happened? Why did this have to happen?  
  


_“Because you are **my** chosen. You are there because of **me**.”  
_

He froze, feeling Darkness curl around him.  
  


It felt familiar. Warm.  
  


It felt terrifying.  
  


“No,” he whimpered. “No. I don’t…No…”  
  


Darkness wrapped itself tighter around him. It felt like a heavy blanket being placed on his shoulders. It hurt.  
  


It hurt.  
  


 _It hurt_.  
  


Missing Ache flashed in his hand.  
  


He didn’t know what Darkness wanted with him. He didn’t know what it had in store for him. All he knew was that it needed him for something and he couldn’t— _wouldn’t_ —let it hurt anymore people. He refused to let it hurt his frie—the others.  
  


_“No, stop! What are you doing?!”  
_

“VENTUS!”

  
There was pain, darkness bursting in his vision before everything turned black.


End file.
